


Banana milkshake

by USER21peach



Category: Banana milkshake
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 有時候我真的覺得他很像那口香甜的香蕉奶昔，熟透的水果招蜂引蝶，被壓得軟爛灌滿牛奶後品嚐，舌頭是甜的，上顎是甜的，就連滑過喉嚨，都是甜的。“我上了我朋友的媽媽。”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 20





	Banana milkshake

1  
烈酒落肚的感觉是像是体内里着了火，朋友握着刚把的妹的细腰，眼神里斟满了露骨的邀请，其他人起哄的声音盖过了鼓点，让我想起那个炎热，无休无止，黏腻的夏天——  
我看向窗台那一片皎洁。  
我想起了我的月亮。  
美丽，温柔而又纯洁。

我自认我活这19年活的坦坦荡荡，从无意外，也不在法律边缘左右横跳，我确实从朋友到家长眼里都是不错的小孩，大学也考的不错，人也开朗，  
如果非要说什么，可是我却一点都不觉得是什么瑕疵，  
那就是，  
我上了我朋友的妈妈。

我朋友的妈妈，不对，我更喜欢叫他泰容。  
我在床上叫他宝贝，他会害羞的把头低下来，耳尖爬上两层粉，然后推着我说不要叫，但其实小猫咪哪能和大型猫科比，最后还是喘着被我吃的一干二净。  
他好乖，又好娇，关节会被压成漂亮的淡粉色，奶头也是浅色的，身下那处也是刚好的匀称的形状，因为高潮弓起来的腰会看到如同雕刻一样的马甲线，他好瘦，又好像我在博物馆里看到的女神像，孕育着世界上纯洁的情欲。

他其实是个男人，在这个时代早就没有什么明确的性别划分，我朋友是他们领养的。  
那时候好像他还很小，大概十八九岁的样子，我一想到他的大眼睛闪亮亮的看着男人说要孩子的样子我就嫉妒得发狂，后来他们分开之后我朋友跟了他，也习惯了叫他妈妈，我们也跟着叫他妈妈，他每次都会笑的很开心，然后从冰箱里拿出冻好的汽水，有时候还会有新鲜出炉的小饼干。  
他做饭真的特别好吃，大菜能做的和外面一模一样，小菜有着他独特的调味风格，我时常看着在厨房里忙活的身影许愿自己以后也能找一个这样的老婆。

那时候我从来没想过会越界。

一切都起源于那天。  
那天我在朋友家里过夜，男孩们总是有很多秘密，其中最大的就是仿佛博物馆级别的黄片。于是那天我们早早就溜进朋友的卧室，书包里碟片和书本碰撞的声音虽然很小但是很微妙，吵吵嚷嚷又说着要小声，隔壁似乎早已安静，这边却是拉下裤头的兄弟聚会。  
那天很糟糕，我似乎灌了太多的啤酒，涨满的膀胱可不是完美的准备，我跌跌撞撞去推门，推开门取代厕所的是我这辈子想都不敢想的场面——  
我朋友的妈妈的深V毛衣松松垮垮露出一片胸，因为锻炼胸肌显得像是有着乳沟一样，床单皱皱巴巴，switch被扔在一边，纤细的脚踝旁边是各色各样的按摩棒，他完全被吓到，空气凝固的瞬间我甚至可以听到他体内传来的震动棒的嗡嗡声——  
操操操操操操操操，我赶紧关上门，我感觉我的所有血液都在往下涌去，虽然我很不喜欢这样，我的心脏剧烈敲打着我的胸膛，我走那几步都都像是踩在棉花上。  
对于一个血气方刚的高中生，这太超过了，就算是最离谱的春梦也不会出现，可是我又忍不住描绘他的样子，他会被那些橡胶玩具弄得高潮吗，会想着某个男人的样子吗—  
我只记得那天晚上我的视线根本就不在那部该死的黄片上，她们的叫声变得异常陌生，我强迫自己去想自己平时最喜欢的类型，但是在脑海里转悠了一圈，最后还是播放在了李泰容大开着双腿，小洞淌着水的样子。  
我硬的发疼，套弄得也更大力，说实话我真的不知道这样犯不犯法，在脑子里的东西也逐渐过分，我忍不住想象他的奶头被吮吸起的充血模样，可是睁眼看到我朋友我又愧疚，这就好比打开潘多拉的盒子，  
但我觉得收获比后悔多。

第二天我自然是不自在的。  
但是好在我很会装，你懂的，那些社会生活需要的，但是李泰容似乎相反，看到我他的耳尖渐渐充血，这种变化真的太过可爱，真的一点不像一个快奔三的人。  
我用叉子戳我的炒蛋，观察他的表情，却被回赠了他的脸上的泛粉，  
SOS。

他没说什么，和平常一样送我们出去，挥着手说下次见，我抓着书包带，心里却是有点不舍。  
他在我朋友旁边更加单薄，抱起来会怎么样？应该会被我很轻易圈在怀里吧？

2  
回家就是无聊的复习时间，单调的题目填满了我的最后在学校的一个星期，期间掺杂了对李泰容的一些不切实际的幻想。  
我觉得我有点儿犯傻，好像初次尝爱的男孩一样对这类事物着迷得不行，我一直觉得这样蛮傻，今天却发生在我身上了。  
我想了想我的理想型，努力了一圈发现他就是百分之百契合的那种，除非，除非他不是我朋友的妈妈。  
但其实是又怎么样，这层身份真的重要吗？  
感情怎么能是被解释的呢？  
我悄悄在我的枕头落下一个轻吻，就像是亲在他脸上一样，  
晚安哦，泰容。  
我嘴角快要上天了。

3  
其实上天总是会给我机会。  
在我放假的那段时间，我朋友家开了一个小型聚会庆祝我朋友生日，作为我朋友的好兄弟我也自然在列，收到短信之后我立马奔向我的衣柜，浮夸的不好，太随便也不行，我的脑子发烫，我要见到泰容了。  
有好友，还有泰容，还有什么能比这更好的呢？  
确实没有什么能比这更加称心如意。

我那天穿了一件白色短袖和牛仔裤。  
我特地吹了头发，喷了一点香水，我希望他能发现我这点小心思，这点特地为他打扮的心意。

我属于早到的，朋友在楼上换衣服还没来得及下来，于是泰容给我开的门。  
我还没平稳我的心情，泰容今天的宽大短袖和若隐若现的锁骨让我差点发生捶门事故，有时候我真的觉得他很像那口香甜的香蕉奶昔，熟透的水果招蜂引蝶，被压得软烂灌满牛奶后品尝，舌头是甜的，上颚是甜的，就连滑过喉咙，都是甜的。  
怎么会这样，他看到我倒是露出漂亮的笑容，  
“英浩要喝什么？”  
要喝你，没什么比你甜了。  
“柠檬水就可以。”  
不要慌，不要慌。  
“这么清淡吗？我给你倒点我私藏的水果酒吧？”  
他去够酒架上的那支小小的酒，无奈那支酒就像在欺负他一样，明明手都伸长到极致还是不能拿到，手指在空中扑棱的样子有些笨拙的可爱，我打算去帮他一下，没想到他连着酒一起往后倒——  
Jeez—  
他现在完全倒在我怀里了。  
香软的沐浴露味道。  
我要晕过去了。

4  
结果是我朋友出来的时候我和他都心照不宣的微笑。  
看起来真的诡异爆了。  
我朋友虽然感觉很奇怪，但幸亏响起来的门铃救了我一命，他迅速避开了我的眼神，我还在回味。  
他真的好薄，只需要一个用力他就是我的了，但是他好傻，挣扎着却和我越靠近，最后脸红着离开，嘴巴抿起来眼神也飘忽,我竟然出现了一种调戏少女的羞耻感。  
真是要死了。

说真的，整场派对我都有点心不在焉，我在看他和哪个男人或者女人交流，然后吃一些无无聊聊的醋。  
真想拿把弓箭把他们都赶走。

不知道是不是我的错觉。  
有几个瞬间我也觉得他在看我。

5  
月亮在草坪上洒下一片银辉。  
我的脑子被酒精灌得乱七八糟，最后拼凑成只有李泰容和我的画面，也不知道是不是我白日做梦，李泰容好像在向我走来，  
我继续欣赏这一画面。  
好幸福，梦里真好。  
可是接下来手臂的细腻触感让我惊醒，李泰容把我拽进了房间里。

他抱臂，  
“你可以操我吗？”  
“哈？”  
我没听错吧，我是中彩票了？  
“等下，你是李泰容吗？你是李泰容？真的？”  
“我知道这听起来很奇怪…可能你也会很嫌弃…我在想…或许我们可以—”  
我不想听什么解释了，我直接捧着他的脸，我就像在吮吸上好的果冻，舌头交缠发出黏腻的亲吻声，派对的声音被挡在门外，一切的噪杂都与我们无关，这是只有我和他的故事。  
很绵长的吻，诉说着思念和渴望，带着李泰容的害羞，带着我的急躁，贴近的是肉体，交换的是心。  
我喘着气就要往他脖子上啃，“你知道吗，我一直想着你，你不是我朋友的妈妈，你就是泰容，我喜欢的泰容，我在夜晚会想念的月亮，我白天流光溢彩的梦。”  
我也不知道这些话是怎么出口的，但是他就有一种，怎么夸他都适合的特殊能力，他就是我的缪斯。  
要是在平时，我听着会笑死。  
他的脸红的不像样，好像和刚刚求操的不是同一个人一样，  
“你可以做任何你想做的。”他说，他的柔软的嘴唇印在我的锁骨上。  
再忍我觉得我真的不是男人了，我把他抱到我腿上，我去吸他小巧的奶头，手指在他的腰窝上肆意作画，感受他大腿难耐的磨蹭，还有隐忍的喘息，  
“舒服吗？”  
他哼哼，明显就是喜欢，我偏要他说，年轻就是喜欢这种无用的虚荣心，  
我说，“嗯？没听到—”  
我变成用牙齿轻咬，手指入侵他的内裤，竟然摸到黏腻的一片—  
救命。他自己去做扩张了。  
我要疯了，这份甜点是我一个人的，做给我一个人吃的，也只能是我赏用。  
“有套吗？”我去解我的裤子，他的双腿自然的打开，我看到那里若隐若现的沾满粘液的小洞，他的修长的手指伸进去，抽插发出脆响的水声，好像表演，  
“射进来，我很干净的。”  
我脑子里的弦一下子断了。  
我直接把他大腿压到胸前，他软得不像话，小洞紧紧包裹着我的性器，我能清楚看到那层嫩粉的薄膜是怎么紧紧包裹吃下我的青筋凸起的阴茎的。随着我的动作不断变得更软，他的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，但也没有蒙蔽美丽，那里面倒映着我的样子，我忍不住去吻，呻吟是堵住了，身下的水声却越来越响，我怀疑他就是用水做的，怎么会有这么多体液，  
他喊着我的名字，“英浩…嗯哼…”  
“Johnny…好爽…哈啊…大力点…”  
嫩粉的嘴唇念出来的淫词也是香甜的，我操的更狠，操到他声音变了个调，我知道他快来了，我换了个姿势操得更深，没想到他直接尖叫着痉挛射出浓白的精液。  
太漂亮了，我拔出来捅进他的嘴里，他立马欢快地吸吮起来，就像在吃冰棍一样自然，还要含我的前端，再狠狠吃进去让我感受到喉咙的高热软肉，我不禁按着他的头，他来回吸吮发出滋滋的声音，忍不住射进他的嘴里，他却吞进去，还要张开嘴伸出舌头让我看上面残留的浓白精液。  
我的天呐。  
我跟他接吻，也不知道是什么味道，最后化成了甜，李泰容是我这辈子尝过最甜的东西了。  
我永远都忘不了那个夜晚。

6  
口袋里的手机突然震动。  
屏幕在夜晚里甚是刺眼，  
“泰容：听说你回来了。  
方便见面吗？”


End file.
